


【西伊】药

by AK47Rabbit



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK47Rabbit/pseuds/AK47Rabbit
Summary: Loft屏蔽了这篇文章，重发存档
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Kudos: 1





	【西伊】药

毒药分两层。  
第一层剥夺了他的念力，第二层剥夺他的神智。失去念力的保护，被引发情制上扬的药物挟持着陷入一波又一波的热流中，烧得神智模糊。  
暴露在黑暗的世界外，随时可被夺命，像受伤的兽，哆嗦着蜷缩在角落里，徒劳地隐藏着身形。

西索伸出手。  
感觉冰凉的手抚上背脊，条件反射地挥出利爪，却被西索的念力裹挟着禁锢在地上板上，伊路米兀自挣扎着低鸣一声，喘息着蜷缩成一团被压制在地上，承受着西索的体重。  
“嘘…伊路米伊路米伊路米…”西索低声安抚着。冰凉的皮肤缓解了焦躁的灼热，唤回了他些许的清醒。“滚开，”咬牙压抑着奇怪的躁动，“让我自己呆着”西索稍微让开身，骤然失去的缓解让他难受得呻吟，身体不自觉地追随着紧贴上来。  
似乎传来一声轻笑，唇被温柔地吸允，舌头舔舐着，霸道地撬开了牙齿闯入，掠夺。  
愉悦在交织的唇舌间燃起，他模糊地意识到西索在做什么，好像是不对的，可是被西索紧拥着贴在冰凉的地板上让他舒服得不愿挪动。  
尽管心存疑惑，还是渐渐放松了紧绷的肌肉，不再挣扎。现在，他将注意力集中在自己身上奇怪的灼热上，他可以忍，也可以顺其自然让事情向另一个方向滑去。  
西索轻吻着，伸手解开伊路米的裤腰，把已经憋得快撑爆的部位放出来透口气。  
滚烫甫一接触到冰凉的皮肤，就让他畏惧地瑟缩一下。手蒙上他的眼睛，将他从尴尬中拯救出来，黑暗中的他是安全的，哪怕自己最脆弱的地方正被那人握在手里反复滑动。  
感官在黑暗中被放大，融入深重的快感中，颤抖着释放了出来。  
他想说谢谢，但是尴尬得说不出话来，沉默着继续闭着眼睛逃避。

如果他敢笑我，就杀了他。伊路米暗自发狠地想着。身下不争气地再次湿漉漉的抬起头，他蜷缩着试图遮掩身体的反应，西索从身后环绕着，抚上昂首，缓缓滑动。手指若有似无地蹭过缝隙，惊得他一退后抵上一处火热。他僵持着不敢挪动，西索没有理会他的尴尬，环着肩膀让他转过身来，拉近，用唇舌封堵着喘息，将他又一次拖进快乐的漩涡中。

睡了片刻，又来了一次。坚实的心跳一声一声回响着。他埋在西索的胸口上，被自己的呼吸窒息。

清醒的间隙，他看西索抵着他闭目，红色的头发放了下来柔顺地黏在汗湿的额上，呼吸绵长。最脆弱的咽喉暴露在杀手面前，只要他稍稍前倾，尖利的犬齿就可以穿透皮肤，扎入血管，切断咽喉。

伊路米向前顷了倾，贴近那人的脖颈，感受皮肤下脉博坚实跳动的生命力。连续的高潮后的困倦让他眼皮几乎黏在一起，窝在肩颈上顺着锁骨的曲线滑落，在温暖处找寻得最舒适的姿势，更深地埋进黑暗里。

片刻后，再来了一次。

连续的亢奋让他几近休克，最后的记忆是睡梦中被抚慰的快感海浪一样包围着，绵延不绝。

伊路米醒来的时候是躺在床上盖着被子。好一会儿他才模糊记起前一晚发生的事，打开通讯录看到最近一次通讯消息是前一天晚上他跟西索发了两个字：过来。

扔了手机，蒙着被子倒回床上。  
他活该。

他没躺多久就拨通了主宅叫来飞艇接他回家，接了一个月的任务。这一个月他游走在流星街，拿人钱财，替人消灾。西索如他所愿的不知所踪，这让他更焦躁。那一晚的记忆像毒药一样浸透在他的皮肤里，忍不住安抚那尝过快乐滋味的地方，却怎么都达不到让他high的点。食髓知味。  
他已经无可救药了。

任务完成那天他回到酒店。连续的作息不规律让他失眠了大半夜，临天亮的时候迷迷糊糊做了一个梦。

梦里他是一个巫师，有一对叩叩鞋跟就能旅行的鞋子鞋子丢失了，他失去了记忆。  
他梦见在一个豪华的大屋子里，人们来来去去，有人口称“少爷”躬身问好。  
他把生意拱手让出，答应不再接触，以此换来在屋子里无忧无虑的生活。他的密友是养父的孩子，从小和他住在一起，他以为这个孩子不被家里待见，直到那个孩子惊讶地告诉他，他有哥哥姐姐，他是最小的孩子，家里才让他俩住在一起。  
如鲠在喉  
所以现在你要走了吗？他拉着那个孩子的手说，不要走，因为，我喜欢你，请和我继续住下去。  
在梦里窒息  
他艰难翻转着搜寻着空气  
不要，我答应你，从此抛开再不过问。他听到自己向养父承诺，他的身影融入黑暗里。

然后他过上了声色犬马的生活，不愁吃喝，和那个孩子一起……  
宝拉，那个孩子叫宝拉。  
他抛弃了记忆，只求安稳，一世无争  
宝拉呢？

翻了个身，又寻回了空气。  
玉器碎裂的声音， 头骨碎裂的声音  
惊醒。

睁眼看见西索放大的脸时差点扔出钉子。  
“伊路米变迟钝了哦“西索晃动着修长的手指，伊路米想起这只手做过什么，藏到被子下。  
”你来做什么“隔着被子闷闷的声音，”又有什么搞不掂的委托？”

失眠的痛苦还萦绕在他周身。他说抱歉，如果不急能不能让我好好休息一会儿

西索扯下被子，轻笑着抚弄伊路米散落一床的长发，“我在这待着，快睡吧”伊路米眨了眨眼睛，眼前的小丑似乎没有那么滑稽。似乎有什么不对，过了一会儿才想起这是在揍敌客主宅，这样是不对的，他想，可是他太累了，翻身埋进熟悉的黑暗里。

扑通 扑通…  
这次很快睡着了。

他是一个巫师，他有一双叩叩鞋跟就能旅行的鞋子他站在高处，看着鞋子遗失在波涛汹涌的海面上。  
他失去了巫师的凭证  
魔法消失了

醒来的时候屋内已暗，朦胧地透着光，一时间分不清是清晨还是黄昏。  
我睡了多久，他虚弱地问  
西索说：“你睡了一天呢”，过了会儿又问“宝拉是谁？”

宝拉？  
你叫了人家名字一天呢。是不是他错觉，西索的语气竟然有点……吃醋？

久睡的呆滞中模糊回忆着，说着残余的梦境。边说边渐次清醒了，梦自真实的世界剥落，留下荒谬的外衣。

那不是伊路米揍敌客  
那是平行世界伊路米的生活

………………………………………

ps：整理旧文档发现的一篇梦日记，本来想写成长篇的。今天只是单纯想写啪啪啪

**Author's Note:**

> Loft屏蔽了这篇文章，重发存档


End file.
